


PROOF!!

by HowAboutNachos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutNachos/pseuds/HowAboutNachos
Summary: Sup, dawgs. I HAVE THE PROOF OF THE DIPCIFICA RELATION!! Read this one-shot for more info.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the real life Journal 3 for Christmas (my brother is a saint), and I was reading it when I found an interesting page....me talking is in bold, and this is in Mabel's perspective. Does not clash with any other fic of mine in any way on purpose.

What to do when your brother is out on a monster hunt? GO THROUGH HIS STUFF!! Yeah! I was pumped, because he had left his journal here, because he was out with Great Uncle Ford. Oh, what will I find? He had been writing in that book since he had found it. Well, on to finding it! Eating a candy bar, I sugar rushed through his stuff until I  _finally_ found it under his suitcase. I flipped through all the boring stuff Grunkle Ford had written, until I found the blue ink. Yes! As I flipped through the pages, I realized it was sort of a diary for him. Hmmmm...still any thoughts about Wendy, Dipper? Well, apparently not. I had found the page where he described the "Category 11 Ghost" and was bored until I found a bit about Pacifica. There was something he tried to cross out. It looked like this as follows(plus extra bit that started the paragraph):

"She also looks okay in an evening dress, I guess. " ~~And when she hugs you she smells like champagne and flowers and...Am I crazy or was there some vibe going on?~~ "

Wait, what? I tried for a good half minute before I finally deciphered it. The struck-through bit is as follows:

"And when she hugs you she smells like champagne and flowers and...Am I crazy or was there some vibe going on?"

VIBE?? What's a VIBE? Is it...feelings for her? Hmm, Dipper? Ooh! Blackmail opportunity!!

**Yo, dudes. So, I got the Journal 3 for Christmas!! Yay! And, yes, I was reading it and I did find those words crossed out bu Dipper. Well, what I'm trying to say is that I bet Alex Hirsch, THE CREATOR OF GRAVITY FALLS, is a Dipcifica fan, Now, I'm not discouraging other ships, I'm just proving that Alex may be a Dipcifica fan, so if you don't like that ship, well, then keep on with your writing, guys!**

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, dudes! Sorry for not updating my other fic, the Home Away from Home, but holidays! I updated it a little more, and more is on the way soon! So, how'd you like?


End file.
